Residential water systems typically include a line-operated motor for driving a pump-motor assembly to retrieve water from a well. The pump-motor assembly is generally submerged in the well at the end of a drop pipe. To maintain a constant supply pressure, the water systems also typically include a pressurized storage tank and a pressure switch that causes the motor to run when the pressure in the water system is low. The pressurized storage tanks are often relatively large, so that the motor does not need to be turned on and off frequently.
A need exists for a pump control system and method for performing a self-calibration procedure, for providing precise motor speed control, for providing a limp mode before shutting down the motor when system parameters are exceeded and/or fault conditions occur, for detecting fault conditions, and for storing fault conditions for later retrieval. Each embodiment of the present invention achieves one or more of these results.